1. Field
The herein described exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for high performance, high speed, and multifunctionality in semiconductor devices has increased, the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has increased. When highly integrated, micropattern, semiconductor devices are manufactured, the micropatterns require a microwidth or a microdistance therebetween. To overcome the limitations of planar metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors (FinFETs), including a channel having a three-dimensional structure, have also been developed.
In general, because a metal silicide layer used as a contact structure has poor thermal stability, a level of contact resistance may be greatly increased by the growth and/or agglomeration of grains that may occur in a subsequent process, such as annealing a gate dielectric layer.